1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a roll mold, a method for fabricating the same and a method for fabricating a thin film pattern using the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A variety of flat panel display devices to reduce weight and volume of the problems of cathode ray tubes have been introduced. Examples of flat panel display devices include liquid crystal display devices, field emission display devices, plasma display panel devices and electroluminescent (EL) display devices.
Such a flat panel display device includes a plurality of thin films formed by a mask process including a series of deposition (coating), exposure to light, developing and etching processes. However, the mask process is complicated, thus disadvantageously increasing fabrication costs. Accordingly, recently, research into formation of thin films by an imprinting process using a roll mold 10, as illustrated in FIG. 1, is underway.
Such a roll mold 10 is formed by patterning the surface of a base roller 14 via an etching process. Specifically, an etch-protecting layer and a mask pattern are formed on the surface of the base roller 14. Next, the etch-protecting layer is patterned through a primary etching process using the mask pattern as a mask. The surface of the base roller 14 is patterned by a secondary etching process using the patterned etch-protecting layer as a mask to obtain a roll mold 10 provided with a groove 12.
The roll mold 10 requires two etching processes, thus complicating the overall manufacturing process. The diameter of the base roller 14 is decreased through two etching processes, thus disadvantageously causing variation in the final size of the roll mold 10 and deformation thereof.